The Thunder Rolls
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: A short story about what happens when Eva finds out that Sparda has cheated on her. Rated M for language and implied sex. Reviews are welcome!


THE THUNDER ROLLS

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DMC or the song The Thunder Rolls. They are owned by Capcom and Garth Brooks.

Authors Note: To those who are following Diary of a Mad Man I am going to try and get another chapter up soon. Sorry for the delay but I hit and wall on it and didn't know where to go so I could reach the conclusion that not only I but Vergil also wants. There was also real life issues that snuck up on me and kicked my butt. Also the characters here are the ones from DMC the original not the reboot.

Now without further ado:

_Three thirty in the morning not a soul in sight _

Sparda pulled away from the women who lay sprawled on the bed spent from the last several hours they had spent together.

Sweat glistened on her pale white skin and she held her arms up and said, her voice a low dusky purr, "More! By the god your wife believes in Sparda, I can't get enough of you."

The smell of sex caused his nose to twitch, not only that but the scent of her, there was nothing more erotic and enticing to him then the aroma of a she demon in heat, and Nevan was no exception.

When he had been the greatest and darkest knight in the underworld she had been his consort, and now close to 2,000 years later she was his once again.

Sparda checked his watch and saw that it was 11:00 and thought, 'Why not?' the night was still young and his wife, Eva, wasn't going anywhere. Growling low he lunged at Nevan and caught her unresisting body close to his, without any preamble he forced her thighs apart and plunged into her. He held nothing back, unlike his fragile human wife who he could break if he got too rough, Nevan could take it and not break. No she could take it. She would take what ever he did to her, her howls of pleasure that echoed in the room were proof of that.

This time when he was finished he leapt from the bed and picking up her black lace teddy from the floor wiped away the evidence of his exertions. He wanted to stay, by god he did want to stay, but glancing at his watch he saw that it was almost 3:30.

He pulled on his clothes and was halfway to the bedroom door when he turned and said, "Same time next week?"

Nevan sighed, she loved this man. She didn't know why she loved him like she did. He was an obsession for her. A narcotic, he was a drug and she was addicted to him Had been since he had first taken her more then three millennia ago. He was her Sparda and she would do anything for him.

"Do you have to leave my love?" She purred as she ran a long tapered finger from her sulky red lips, down her neck, to her breast where she teased her nipple to a rigid point.

He jerked his head away when her hand traveled down her torso to the triangle of crimson curls that lay at her juncture. "I do. I need to get home to my wife."

Nevan pulled herself from the bed and slinked across the room where she draped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her supple body closer to his rubbing against him, marking him with her scent, "Why do you stay with her when I give you everything you need?" She pouted.

Sparda spun gracefully in her arms and shoved her away from him causing her to stumble and fall backwards on the bed, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Nevan. A man, be he devil, human, or other, does not leave his wife for a whore."

Picking up his coat he glared at her his voice cold, "And that's all you are Nevan is my whore. Eva is my wife and the mother of my children, and don't you ever forget it." He shrugged into the long black trench coat and sneered caustically, "Same time next week."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her voice broke as she said, "I won't be here."

He laughed sarcastically, "Yes you will." Opened the door he walked out. His steps taking him down the hallway, to the front door where he slammed his way out of the house.

Nevan screamed in frustrated hurt and anger, damn him he was right. She would be here, right where he said. Yes Sparda was her crack and she was his crack whore, his mocking words echoed in her head, 'a man doesn't leave his wife…a man doesn't leave his wife…a man….'. An evil smile plastered itself across her lips, "But does a wife leave her philandering husband?" She questioned the empty room. Reaching over to the telephone that was on the nightstand she called a number.

_He's heading back from somewhere that he never should have been_

Eva Redgrave paced back and forth in the living room, she hated nights like this. Where he wind and rain slashed out it's fury against the house, she was glad that her sons weren't home that she had sent them to spend a couple of weeks with her father. Vergil and Dante were sensitive where stormy weather was concerned but thunder and lightning really bothered them. They tried to put up a brave front for her and it worked when their father was home, but on nights like tonight when he wasn't they would burrow around her and shake. But thankfully her daddy had shown up early that day and wanted to spend some quality time with his grandsons.

They loved that crotchety old man and he loved them, even though they were the spawn of the devil. Yes her daddy loved them but hated her husband and had told him before they were married that if he, Sparda, ever hurt her, that the 'gators would be eatin' good'. Sparda really hadn't believed him until, her papa had pulled out the twin pistols that he had. Demon slayers he called them, but she knew them by another name they were Ebony and Ivory and were two of the weapons that were guaranteed to kill a demon, be he redeemed or not.

Eva had her suspicions that he was cheating on her, but so far she had not been able to prove it. If he were she would pack up her boys and leave his lying, cheating ass. Pulling her robe closer around her to fight the chills coursing through her body she continued to pace back and forth in the living room, stopping every now and then to pick up the phone to make sure it was still working. The sound of the dial tone buzzed through her head so she knew that the lines hadn't gone down due to the force of the gale that was blowing in.

She looked up at the antique mantle clock and saw that it was almost 3:30. Stopping by the phone again she started to pick it up for what must have been the 100th time when it rang, letting out a startled yelp, she picked it up and said, "Hello." But hung up immediately when she saw his car pull into the drive.

She rushed out the front door and flung herself into his startled arms, "Oh honey I was so worried about y…" the word died on her lips.

_But on the wind and rain a strange new perfume blows_

She pushed away from him, shook her head in denial spun on her heel and went running back into the house where the phone was ringing off the hook. Snatching it out of the cradle she barked angrily, "What?"

A soft voice purred out at her, "Do you know where your husbands been tonight?"

Sparda followed his wife into the house silently cursing Nevan for rubbing all over him like that, "Eva, love, what's wrong?"

She slammed the phone back into the cradle, pivoted around and hissed, "Get your cheating ass out of my house."

Sparda cursed out loud this time, "What the fuck are you talking about woman?" His brain started to play different scenario's nixing each lie as it formed, he had to find something to placate her. His devil sense told him that her father had been there, jumping on that, he roared, "What has that bastard been telling you?" Leaping forward he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Answer me god damn you. What lies has he been spouting about me this time?"

She pushed away from him and replied, "Nothing. My daddy has said nothing about you. But your mistress has."

_And the lightning flashes in her eyes and he knows that she knows…_

Shit! Fuck! Shit fuck the two words slammed into his brain. God damn Nevan anyway. Sparda raked a hand through his hair and said calmly, "Eva I don't have a mistress. That was obviously some woman your father hired to call you and tell you those horrible things." He oozed charm as he continued, "Why would I want someone else when I have you? And you are perfection?" He smiled at her his Nordic blue eyes twinkling with sincerity.

Eva took a step back and replied, "You must think that I am really stupid. Granted my daddy may hate the air that you breathe but he would not fabricate such an elaborate story to break us up. My daddy loves me and my happiness is what matters to him, and up until about five minutes ago I was happy with you. But now I am not." She stood up straighter, squared her shoulders and said her voice stating out quietly but gaining in volume, "Now I told you once to get out of my house and now I am telling you a second time to get out of my house. Don't make me tell you a third."

"Fine I'll leave, but I will be back to get 'my sons'." He snapped out the threat. The threat that he knew would cow her.

"The hell you say." She snarled. "If you come near Vergil and Dante again I will turn not only my daddy loose on you but my seven brothers who hate you as much as he does."

Since his threatening to take the children from her hadn't worked he looked at her dispassionately and said, in a voice that used to cause lesser demons to cower in fear, "Not if your dead woman." He advanced towards menacingly, "I want you to know something before I kill you, I did love you. But now I don't. Don't worry love, I'll tell the boys some story how you died. Something to placate them and then I will raise them like they should be."

Eva backed away from him and went running down the hallway to their bedroom, she yanked open the dresser drawer and pulled out Ebony and Ivory…

_She tells the lady in the mirror he won't do this again…_

Turning she saw him looming in the door, advancing on her with his katana Yamato drawn, not hesitating at all she sighted down the barrel of Ivory and shot him dead between the eyes, the white pistols bark was joined by the blacks, as Ebony tore a hole threw his chest where his heart was, killing him.

She placed the pistols back in the dresser drawer and pulled out her own sword from under the bed and beheaded him making sure that he was completely dead.

She would need help disposing of the body and she knew who to call, "Hello Bubba, I need your help disposing of a problem."

She didn't know what she would tell her sons, but she would think of something to placate them. She looked down at the dead body of her husband and removed his amulet, one day when they were old enough she would give it to them. But now was not the time…

_And the thunder rolls…_

_Fin_


End file.
